Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 50\% \times 0.5 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times 0.5 = 0.25 $